Puss and Boots:Trip to Mexico
by Alexaundria
Summary: Puss has been dumped by kitty Softpaws, so he leaves San Recardo. But what happens when puss meets a sassy siamese called Shiara and the two felines enbark on an amazing journey to take Shiara home! please revew
1. Chapter 1

Puss an orange tabby cat who wore boots and a hat and lived in a little town called San Recardo on the Continent of spain, had been traveling for days now getting farther and farther away from San Recardo. Ever since kitty Softpaws had dumped him for some kittypet tuxedo cat. He hadn't even noticed ho far away he was from home. Puss turned around and gasped he could not see his hometown anymore, all there was, was a never ending desert and a few cactus. Puss's eyes filled with tears, he sat on the ground and cried, now he would never see his mother or Kitty again.

Just then, Puss heard a splashing sound coming from behind a sand dune in front of him. He stood up and walked closer to the dune and saw a small green thing waving in the wind of the scorching desert, grass. Puss ran up the slope and beheld a grand sight, woods of palm trees trees as tall as the buildings in San Recardo. Puss knew now where he was, he was only a two day run back home, so he turned around to begin his hot run home.

But then Puss heard a scream come from the woods behind him. Puss's instincts kicked in and he rushed into the woods to rescue whomever was in danger. Puss stopped when he reached a clearing in the woods. The clearing was a meadow of long grass and palm trees. A small oasis sat smack in the middle of the clearing. Puss stood in astonishment as he walked into the meadow, but quickly ducked into the long grass when he heard a splashing noise come from the oasis. Puss quietly watched the sean. When nothing happened, Puss glided through the tall grass to get a better look at the water.

Puss gawked over his discovery. A beautiful female siamese cat, she had navy blue eyes and the most slim figure for a cat Puss had ever seen. It looked like the feline was running from something, but wasn't making much progress in the water.

Suddenly, Puss saw a large figure jump into the water, it was a smelly, horrible, stupid, DOG! The K-9 was a bulky German Shepard that had two different colored eyes, one was dark brown and the other icy blue. The blue eye had a slash across it. Puss recognized this dog, he was the dog that had tried to take over San Recardo two years ago, but puss had stopped him and gave him a warning to never come to San Recardo again, the slash across the dog's eye was his warning.

The Shepard was chasing the feline. Puss jumped from the grass and pounced on the dog. The cat chaser fell to the ground but when he got up to attack his attacker he froze in his place,"Y-you" the dog whimpered. "Yes' senior it is me now that we are done with the meet and greet, would you be so kind as to stop chasing this lovely lady" Puss meowed.

The cowardly dog took off running after puss had finished his request, tail between his legs. Puss was laughing to hard to notice the female had fallen to the ground and was staring up at him. Puss finally turned and bowed to the feline, hat in hand,"Please, excuse my rudeness sinioita, but my name is Puss in Boots, and your name would grant me the greatest pleasure" Puss looked at the feline sweetly. "My name is Shiara Siamese" The feline purred,"My hero."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mexican Siamese!

Puss kissed the young felines paw, that's when Puss noticed a small scratch on her arm," Your hurt sinyorita."" Oh, it's just a scratch," Shiara rubbed her arm, "No, you must have it bandaged," Puss pulled out a small piece of cloth from under his hat.

"Sinyorita I forgot to ask, where are you from," Puss asked while bandaging Shiara's arm. "Oh well I'm from…from… Mexico,'' Puss quickly looked up from Shiara's arm and stared at her surprised, "Meh-Meh-Mexico, miss is that where you are 'gulp' from,'' Puss asked. "Is that a bad thing,'' Shiara asked,'' No, no, it's just that is so far away how did you get here."

"I really don't know, I was kidnapped and brought here I- I just want to go home sinor, home is all I crave," Shiara showed passion and sadness in her short speech and that moved Puss."Whatever I can do to bring you home I will do, so chin up and get ready this is going to be a long trip to Mexico."

Soon the two cats were on their way to the port where ships and sailors travelled to many places. The two felines were teased and taunted by dogs that helped the sailors on their travels. But one dog in particular was watching the cats with much interest.

"Shiara stay here while I look for a ship," Puss turned to Shiara who in turn nodded and sat on a crate. She was now covered in cloths, a pirate shirt (you know those puffy ones) and black pants. She also had a pair of high heel boots. Her exterior brought on much unneeded attention from the other male cats from all around. "Hey baby," said a scruffy looking brown tabby cat with a letche (milk) bottle in his hand," How about you and I run off and we can meow some beautiful music together." The cat took a sip from the bottle and looked at Shiara with a flirting eye. "Actually, how about you buzz off before I rip your lips off your face," Shiara threatened with a very kind tone. The tabby covered his mouth with his hand and ran off.

The threat made any wandering eyes drift away from her so they wouldn't be harmed. But one pair stayed fixed on Shiara determined to get Shiara all alone.

OMG! Will Puss find a ship will these eyes ever reveal their owner, and what do they want with Shiara 'GASP' find out in the next chapter of Puss 'n' Boots: Trip to Mexico!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

DOG!

Soon Puss returned with great news," I have found a ship.""Good I don't think I can stay around here much longer," Shiara said she crossed both of her arms and scanned the area. "Don't worry you'll be home before you can say…"

"Aiy caramba," Shiara screamed when they climbed aboard the ship," Where in the world did you find this ship."" Well it took a long time to find but look its perfect isn't it," Puss threw his hands out and looked proudly at his find." The crew is all female."

It was true almost the entire crew was of female women, "Did you want to go home or not," Puss asked as he scanned the crowd."Okay, okay but I won't hold back the urge to call you a pervert if you begin to flirt," Shiara put her hands on her hips and looked Puss in the eye smiling. "Fine with me, ladies, hola sinioritas your prayers have been answered," Puss said as he walked away. Shiara laughed and turned to walk to her cabin but stopped in mid-stride to see a large dog lying in the middle of the deck eyeing her with much intrest,"I've got a felling that I'm not going to enjoy this trip as much as he is," Shiara said as she quietly shimmied past the dog halfway, but then the dog snapped in the air and Shiara went running into her cabin.

It was a few days on the ship and it was obvious Puss was having a good time he had been flirting with many of the women who were on the ship (Shiara did him a favor by calling him a pervert under her breath). Shiara on the other hand had been avoiding the dog as much as possible, which became very difficult mostly because the dog now resided outside of Shiara's room. The dog seemed very interested in Shiara because he followed her around the ship at a distance so he wouldn't be seen. No one thought much about it but Shiara did she was a little freaked by the fact that this dog was looking at her that way.

One day Shiara was walking back to her room, there had been no sign of the dog that day so Shiara felt a little safer. She turned the corner to her cabin but she stopped and her eyes went wide. There stood the dog, on his hind legs holding a knife in his paw. All Shiara could say was," Oh Crap!"

OH NO! what will Shiara do, will the dog kill Shiara or will Puss come and save the day on time find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**My Battle Your Fight**

The dog lunged at Shiara but she just jumped and eluded the big dog. Nobody was there to save her or help fight the dog off so she had to do her best; she grabbed a bar that was set on the ground. She had expected to use it as a sword, the dog laughed," You must be joking," the dog said," I expected better of the most notorious outlaw in all of Mexico."Shiara looked behind her then pointed to her and mouthed confused,' Me' the dog looked at her with annoyance," Yes you stupid don't you remember.""No, all I really remember is that my name is Shiara and I am from Mexico alright," Shiara pointed the bar at the dog and then begin to swing it around; the dog had to maneuver quickly so he wouldn't be hit by the swinging mettle pole.

Shiara was very confused and was ready to kick this dog's butt no matter the costs. She swung the bar one last time and struck the dog with all her might. The K-9 fell to the floor, he then stood up and grabbed Shiara by the neck and began to strangle her. He lifted her up into the air," I just want to know if you're really Shiara Siamese."

"No, duh do you see any other Siamese around here," Shiara coughed."That's good enough for me," The dog began to walk off Shiara still in his hands. Suddenly, the dog was kicked to the ground, the dog quickly turned around to see puss landing on the ground. The dog hit the floor in turn sent Shiara soaring over the side of the ship and into the water.

"SHIARA!" Puss screamed as he dove into the water. He descended toward Shiara and grabbed her he pulled her up to the surface and heard her gasp for air. "Shiara are you alright," He asked. "Yah fine," Shiara replied.

Puss climbed up the side of the ship with Shiara on his back, he climbed over the wall and onto the deck. The dog spotted them and charged toward them, Puss ducked and the dog slipped on the water left by Puss's swim and the dog flew over the wall into the water.

"Hah, I do not think we will be bothered by that dog again eh Shiara," but Shiara didn't answer. "Shiara?" he asked again, still no answer,"Shiara," he was getting worried. Suddenly Puss felt Shiara stop breathing, "SHIARA!"

Gosh what will happen to Shiara is she dead will she ever make it home alive find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Shiara woke up surrounded in soft pillows and blankets the hangings on the walls of the room she was in were swaying back and forth, she assumed she was still on the boat. She groaned and stretched. "Shiara are you alright," Puss asked as he lent over her.

"Why wouldn't I be," She asked. "You fell off the ship don't you remember?" Puss held her paw and stroked it for a moment before she pulled it away, "Where is the dog?" Shiara asked suddenly. "Long gone, I let him fall into the ocean he got what he deserved," Puss purred reaching for her paw again but she sat up abruptly and slapped Puss across the face sending him to the floor. "You idiot, how could you let him escape," Shiara screamed. Puss was in shock, why had she slapped him, he suddenly let all anger come out and stood up to face Shiara," Well excuse me if I did you a favor by saving your life, next time I'll think twice… Actually no I won't even think of helping you so you might as well be thankful that I helped you when I could or else you would have died and I don't know if I could live with that!"

Shiara's mouth fell open and she looked at puss who was panting from his long rant, she slightly smiled," You couldn't live with me dying?" She asked hopefully.

Puss paused he couldn't believe he let that slip," Uh… W-What I-I m-meant w-was… that I… couldn't live with myself if I let someone die when I'm very capable of helping them," Puss stammered. Shiara's smile faded into a soft grin as she looked to the ground,'' Oh… I see, well then I'll go help with the sails or something," she said as she stood up and left the room. Puss sighed with relief that he had made that up so quickly, but then he thought to himself, why he had said that to Shiara none of it was true, he still had feelings for Kitty and no one else… But what was this feeling he felt inside whenever he was around her, he felt sick whenever she was around and his fur felt heavy.

He didn't know, he never truly felt this with Kitty, he felt as if he could say anything. But the way Shiara made him feel was curious, he would keep a close eye on Miss. Shiara Siamese.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiara pulled with all her might at the sail," The nerve of that cat, who does he think he is saying that oooh, when I get my paws on him he'll wish he never met me," She said to herself as she lifted the sail.

The two cats had been on the ship for three days now and Shiara was rambling on about an argument the two felines just had. "How dare he just go off and flirt in the middle of our argue_ I mean conversation, of all the people who could've saved me it had to be him," She clenched her paw and growled.

When Shiara was finished with the sails she walked back to her cabin and lay on her bed. She gazed up at the sealing and soon she was asleep.

Shiara was running, she was holding a sack that jingled whenever she took a step, she saw a river in front of her, it was fast and furious, she heard voices screaming at her they were chasing her. Shiara looked around for some sort of way to get across; there was a row of rocks leading all the way across the river.

Shiara jumped to the first one, then the second, soon she was almost across but the next rock was a long jump for Shiara, soon the people began to jump rock to rock trying to get to her, she had no other choice she jumped.

She felt the wind blowing through her fur, what happened next was indescribable for Shiara; she fell into the rushing river. She struggled to stay surfaced in the river but with almost no prevail.

Then suddenly Shiara hit her head on something hard in the water and everything went black. Suddenly, Shiara felt something soft surrounding her it was dark and Shiara asked many questions in her head,' _who am I, where am I,"_ She could only answer very little of the questions she asked, She was Shiara Siamese and she was from Mexico. That was all she could remember.

Shiara woke up and rubbed her eyes, her heart raced somewhat even though the dream didn't scare her. "That was some weird dream," But it didn't feel like a dream to Shiara it felt more like a… Memory. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shiara woke up in her cabin after falling asleep again; she stretched and peered out of her window to see the ocean tossing and dark clouds covering the sky. Shiara gasped and ran out of her room onto the deck. She noticed Puss trying to contain a sail and calling her name she was petrified she didn't know why but she was afraid. Just then the crash of thunder rang through the air and a lightning bolt sliced through the clouds. Shiara ran back into her cabin and hid under her covers. She was shivering, petrified with fear, another crash and flash of lightning.

Tears filled up in her eyes and her vision was blurry from crying. Suddenly her covers flew off her and she gasped. She looked up to see Puss standing by her bed, he grabbed her arm," come, you must help with the sail," he said urgently. "N-no, I won't I'm scared," Shiara whimpered. "Of the thunder?"

"And the lightning, don't forget the lightning."

"Face your fears."

"And what if I'm too scared to."

"Then I will be there to help you get through it, I'll always be here," Puss said pulling Shiara into a tight and protective hug. With that Puss grabbed Shiara's hand and leaded her out onto the deck. Just then the boat lurched and started to tip. Puss grabbed Shiara and held her to himself and gripped one side of the boat.

The boat capsized, Puss released the wall of the ship and surfaced Shiara still in his arms. "Are you alright," Puss asked a cold and shivering Shiara. "Yes I think so."

Just then a large wave formed and crashed on top of Shiara and Puss sucking them into the sea. Puss resurfaced but this time without Shiara. The wave had knocked Shiara out of his arms and sent her descending deeper into the dark ocean.

"SHIARA," Puss's voice cracked when he screamed. He dove into the water and swam around until he saw Shiara unconscious. He grabbed her and surfaced yet again. He looked around until he found land. He swam toward it and kept swimming until he was so exhausted he passed out and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooooo sorry guys my computer has been fried so I can't type that good on the main computer, pleeeeeaaaaaaase forgive me also tons of stuff has been happening like my new favorite movie ICE AGE 4! And a lot of travailing.**

**Chapter 8**

Puss's eyes opened to the sound of coughing and the sun in his eyes. He shook his head and looked over to the young female cat in his arms, " Shiara are you alright," he groaned. Shiara looked over at him with tired eyes," I believe so, are you alright?"

"I'm alive aren't I," He smiled a weak smile and stood up, he helped Shiara up as well and walked her over to a tree stump. "Where are we," Shiara asked.

"YOU my friends are here that is where you are," a voice came from behind the tree stump. Shiara screamed and jumped about 50 feet in the air, she ran to Puss and hid behind him. Puss reached for his sward but it was missing (knocked off from the storm) so he grabbed the closest thing he could reach for, _a stick_. "Come out with your hands up, I have a deadly... uh ..." he looked down at the stick and thought for a moment," _WEAPON_, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

A rabbit popped out from behind the stump and walked up to the two cats and shook Pusses hand, " Hello my friend I am Exilo Matrovian Rabbit but you can call me Exile, and your names are?" The rabbit had a slight accent to his voce... Russian?

Puss hesitated before answering the very energetic rabbit," Puss in Boots and this is Shiara Siamese," Puss waved and Shiara bowed very slightly. " Pleasure," Exile rushed to Puss the like a blur ran to Shiara and took her paw in his and kissed it,"Bonjour mademoiselle uh hu hu," he suddenly changed his accent, the two cats guessed he did that often. (Accent change to Australian)", crikey we don't get many visitors, welcome to uh... where ever it is we are, now to ask, were are you mates from." Both cats looked at each other before looking back," We're trying to get to Mexico City, do you know where that is," Shiara asked. "Oh Crikey mates you mean that city yah its about a week away," Exile said very excitedly. "Can you take us," Puss asked seeing Shiara's face light up. ( Change accent to Irish) "Yes it will be a grad adventure of a lifetime follow me." The rabbit began to rush towards the jungle that was just on the edge of the beach.

Both cats followed Exile beginning their journey once again, having no idea what dangers lie ahead they entered the jungle.

**CLIFFHANGER! Again sooooo sorry but hope you enjoy the rest of the story! review!**


End file.
